


Take Me To Church

by andi599



Series: Take Me to Church [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Paige, Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deputy Strauss' name is Aaron, Dream Sharing, F/M, Non-Human Stiles, Not Beta Read, Reapers are basically the same as in the Of Reapers and Wolves canon, Refer to Of Reapers and Wolves if you want to know more about reapers, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Shamelessly Self Promotes, Werewolf Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: The job was very simple. To kill Gerard Argent.  To get rid of the man that has killed and will continue to kill many innocent supernatural beings and even some mortals as well. A danger to the Balance itself. Heal the Nemeton. The one thing that may ground Beacon Hills forever in Balance. And finally kill the Desert Wolf. That one is more of a favor to a friend of hers. Elise knew this all by heart.But when a bigger disaster occurs and other complications get in the way, will she be able to complete her mission?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second chaptered fic I hope you all enjoy it. Some things I wanna clear up about this universe's canon before the story begins so please read:  
> -The Hales all escaped the fire that would've killed them by pure luck and all survived.  
> -Peter never was burned alive, so he never went into a coma and went mentally unstable. Thus Laura is still alive.  
> -Talia is the matriarch Alpha of the Hales.  
> -In season 1 Scott was bit by a rogue Alpha which also attacked Lydia and activated her banshee abilities within her.  
> -Kate was drawn to BH by the Alpha and decided to finish the job she started and kill the Hales.  
> -The rogue Alpha killed her before she could accomplish either task and with the combined efforts of Scott, Stiles, Chris and the Hale pack the Alpha was taken down.  
> -Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all bitten and taken in by the Hales during the events of season one and two.  
> -Jackson was also attacked by the rogue Alpha before their death. At first nothing seemed to happen but he still turned into the Kanima which in turn most of the canon season two events happened including Gerard almost dying from the bite-mountain ash meds combo.  
> -Jackson still moved to London although he rather stayed in Beacon Hills.  
> -The season 3A events are mostly canon minus the deaths of Erica and Boyd.  
> -Scott still became True Alpha and created a pack with Stiles, Allison and Lydia (before Malia, Kira and Liam came into their lives)  
> -Deucalion sight was restored by Jennifer and Talia and Scott both agreed he could be trusted to stay alive.  
> -Deucalion killed Jennifer in this universe.  
> -3B events are all canon with the exception that the Nogitsune possessed Stiles. It was powerful enough to create a body of its own using the chaos it made to sustain it.  
> -Peter finds out Malia is his daughter and is currently not speaking to Talia for lying to him.  
> -Allison was bitten in time for Scott to save her thus she's a werewolf now and his first beta.  
> -Since Kate is dead and Peter is sane season 4 never happened.  
> -Liam was bitten by Scott when the monster of the week tried to kill him and Scott bit him to save him.  
> -Kira and Malia just started dating a month before this fic started.  
> -Erica and Boyd have been dating since the middle of the season 2 plot.  
> -Allison and Scott are still dating in this universe getting back together at the end of 3A.  
> -Isaac and Stiles are dating since the end of season 2 and Stiles figures his feelings for Lydia are platonic.  
> -Claudia Stilinski may or may not be alive in this story C: (You'll find out soon)  
> -Parrish still found out he may not be human and about the supernatural when a monster of the week attacked him and set him on fire.

_‘To all of you….American girls, it’s sad to….imagine a world, without you….’_ Elise hummed along with the song on her playlist as she drove down the highway. Only a few more miles til she reached her destination. She hoped she arrived soon as the sky was grey and she could feel the electricity in the air when she was a gas station a mile back. There was definitely a storm coming and Elise didn’t want to be caught on the highway when it happened.

She doesn’t even know why she accepted to do this task in the first place….oh yeah, it’s Peter’s fault. If it wasn’t for Peter she would’ve shoved off the task to some other family member. But he had to ask for her help.

While she’s in Beacon Hills Elise has three tasks. First the most simple. She must kill Gerard Argent. That task is the most important because the man is dangerous. According to what the Hale Pack told her family Gerard captured and forced an Alpha to bite him. However an ally of the pack named Scott McCall had changed out his medicine from regular cancer treating medicine to medicine with mountain ash in it.

The mountain ash both saved and hurt him. Saved him because it prevented him from dying when the bite ultimately failed because of his age and health but also hindered him because apparently he’s coughing up black goo now.

Before he was bitten Gerard was a dangerous hunter. Always saying everything he did was within Code and for the safety of humans, but Elise’s family knew better. Wherever the man went there were always mysterious deaths of supernatural creatures who were completely innocent and never harmed anyone.

Now however, he was weak but her family, Elise included, thinks that he could still pose a risk. Even being in the condition he’s in there’s always a chance he could recover and when that time comes he would either be a fully healed human…..or a werewolf.

Either way, he was supposed to die and he didn’t. And normally Elise’s family wouldn’t really mind that but with the risk of him hurting innocent people that’s not a risk her family wants to take.  If he became a werewolf and achieved immortality he could wreak havoc on innocent people for a long time to come.

The second task was to heal the Nemeton. The Nemeton was a sentient tree that sat in the center of Beacon Hill’s Preserve. In its hay day the Nemeton protected all of Beacon Hills and sort of….settled the area. The town itself is set up some major telluric currents which many supernatural creatures would take advantage of. The Nemeton being in the center of these currents was the protection against such creatures by sending an alarm to the protectors of the town, i.e. the Hales.

But sometime in the 1960s the Nemeton was cut down by an unknown force according to Talia Hale and Alan Deaton, the Hales’ emissary.

The tree stump had been in sort of stasis mode for about 50 years until about a year ago. Talia had told her that several murders had been taken place all over Beacon Hills. Deaton and her pack along with her allies figured out that a woman named Jennifer was sacrificing people in a fivefold sacrifice in order to gain power to get revenge on Deucalion who also happened to be in town causing mayhem. He wanted Scott in his pack of Alphas because he had the potential to become a true Alpha.  Through a series of events Jennifer had her final set of sacrifices, Scott’s mom Melissa McCall, Chris Argent, and her uncle, John Stilinski. They were to be her guardians that would give her protection in her fight against Deucalion.

She was going to sacrifice them right on the Nemeton’s roots. So Scott, Chris’ daughter Allison and her cousin Stiles all decided to do an old ritual that would put them in a state of living and dying so they would be able to find the Nemeton. The catch was that a part of them would be forever tied to the tree.

Elise was going to have words with her cousin when she reached Beacon Hills. He knows he can’t die but that doesn’t mean he can do reckless shit like that. He could’ve became a vegetable, forever in limbo.

After performing the ritual with the help of Deucalion they were able to stop Jennifer. Scott also became an Alpha that night. After Jennifer was stopped, Talia and Scott both made Deucalion promise he would leave Beacon Hills peacefully and they would let him live. Which he did.

After the Jennifer situation Talia said that what they did to find the parents and stop Jennifer released a demon from the roots of the Nemeton. A nogitsune. In the early 1940s a kitsune named Noshiko Yukimura summoned a Nogitsune to gain revenge on the soldiers in the internment camp she was imprisoned in. However the Nogitsune went out of control and Noshiko decided to stop it. The most she was able to do was capture its essence in jar and bury that jar in the roots of the Nemeton.

When the Nogitsune escaped it was really angry. It was offended that Noshiko imprisoned it and began its reign of terror in Beacon Hills. Being an old fox spirit that has only grown stronger with the aid of the Nemeton the Nogitsune no longer needed to share a body with someone. It created its own body and sustained it using the chaos it made.

It was only stopped when Noshiko moved back to Beacon Hills with her daughter and husband. Her daughter, Kira managed to kill the Nogitsune, banishing it forever to wherever demons go.

But the Nemeton needs to be healed because even though Scott, Allison, and Stiles powered it up a bit during their pseudo sacrifice, the Nogitsune feeding off what little power it had left after being chopped down, left the tree unable to grow or become stronger.

The third task…..well…..she actually isn’t sure about yet. Peter had told her it was really important favor he wanted from her but he couldn’t actually tell her about what he wanted until she was in Beacon Hills.

Elise could’ve flat out refused from just him not telling her anything but she knows Peter. He can be a self-centered asshole most of the time but asking for help….isn’t really his thing. Running from a fight? Check. Getting people to do his dirty work for him? Double check. But putting aside his pride and asking for help on something? Not Peter at all. Which brought out Elise’s curiosity what could’ve gotten Peter to ask for someone else’s help.

For all she knows it could actually be a dumb thing and Peter is putting on the ‘this is hard of me to ask you’ act just so she will drop everything and do his dirty work. But Talia didn’t seem to know why Peter needed her help. In fact it seemed like they haven’t spoken at all in some time. Talia wouldn’t give Elise a straight answer when she asked her how Peter was and whenever Elise’s mentioned his sister named she swears that Peter growls a bit.

Elise sighs and grips the steering wheel harder. She’s in this mess now, she can’t back out. Passing the sign ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ Elise gets a feeling of relief and dread in her stomach. Relief because she finally made it and she can see a full night of rest in her upcoming future. However, something feels off in the air and she can sense it immediately. She wonders if it’s the Nemeton putting off those signals. Or if it’s something else. She prays to god it’s that fucking tree because she doesn’t want to be caught in some other mess if she can help it.

She turns off into the preserve and starts the last 20 minutes of her traveling to the Hale manor. About six years ago their house was almost burnt to ashes with them inside of it. Kate Argent decided to take it upon herself to murder a family of innocents, all in the name of purging supernatural creatures from the face of the earth.

But with some luck though the Hales managed to find an exit that wasn’t barred off by mountain ash that one of Kate’s lackey’s missed. They all escaped in time before the flames consumed them all. Now the house has been refurbished and everything is back to normal again. Well, about as normal as things can get in a town like Beacon Hills. 

She pulls up to the driveway and sees a woman already standing outside the garage. Elise parks her car and gets out of it. The woman smiles and opens up her arms which Elise falls into easily. The woman scents her then pulls away flashing ruby red eyes at her. “Elise, thank you again for coming.” Talia tells her smiling warmly at her. Elise returns the smile. “Anytime Talia. Glad to help.” Talia looks to her car. “I’ll have Anthony and Derek help you bring your luggage in.”

As if her words magically summoned them, two men walked out of the house. Both have dark hair but one has soft eyes and a lean body and the other has a permanent grumpy look about him and is a bit more muscular. The former of the two runs over to Elise and crushes her in a bear hug. “Ellie! You finally made it.” Elise giggles and hugs him back. “Tony!” She smiles affectionately. Anthony nuzzles. In the background Elise can see Derek rolling his eyes and popping open the trunk of her car to get her bags. “Okay Tony let me go hug your brother before he gets jealous.”

Derek has an expression on his face like ‘I do not get jealous’ but accepts the hug easily when she offers. He scents her in a more subtle way than his brother but Elise can still tell he did. “It’s good to see you again El.” He says quietly. “Back at you big guy.” She replies. She kisses Derek on the cheek before pulling away to grab a bag from her trunk. In her past visits Derek’s family has tried to set up Elise with Derek in both subtle and not-so subtle ways thinking they were a perfect match for one another. Derek’s calm to Elise’s wild and outgoing, Derek’s quiet to her loud etc. 

At first it was cute but it got so annoying she couldn’t even be within 100 yards of him and his family without one of them trying to pair them up. Finally both she and Derek had to explain to them forcefully that they were just friends, will always be friends and nothing more. She always thought of Derek as a sibling than a life partner. Luckily his family backed off letting their son make his own dating decisions. From what she’s heard from Anthony Derek actually has recently been seeing someone although he doesn’t think the family has met her even though Derek swears they have.

With the help of Anthony and Derek, Elise has all her luggage in the guest room in no time at all. Werewolf strength definitely has some perks. Elise collapses on the bed as she puts the last bag down. “Tired?” Derek asks her. Elise looks up and sees him leaning against the dresser. “Yeah, it’s been a long drive. I could sleep but I wanna see the town. Has it changed any in the last two years?”

Derek shakes his head. “Not really, Cora says we got a new Starbucks but who cares about that we have really good local cafés.” Elise smiles. “Half-Moon Brew you mean? I knew you were a supportive brother. Wait til Laura-“He mock glares at Elise. “Say anything and I’ll make sure your jackets all come up missing.” “Rude.” She scoffs.

Elise notices the house seems really quiet. “Hey where is everyone? I thought Talia got some new pack members recently?” Derek nods. “Dad and Laura are at work, they couldn’t get the day off to see you arrive, and Peter is….well he’s doing whatever he does. Cora and the our newest betas Erica, Boyd and Isaac are all enjoying the last day of summer before the school year starts with the Scott’s pack.” Elise nods. “I see.” Derek suddenly pulls his phone out. “I, myself have to get back to work. I only came home for lunch when you arrive.” Elise smiles. She now notices that Derek is in his uniform. “Alright Deputy Hale, go do your good deed for the day and get some kittens out of trees and what-not” Derek rolls his eyes affectionately before hugging her one last time and leaving.

Elise sits on the bed for a few more minutes before deciding to expel some of this nervous energy she has and drive around town before the storm hits. “Talia I’m going for a drive and get a feel for the town is there anything you need while I’m there?” Talia pokes her head out of the kitchen. “No thank you, but do be careful, the weather station says there are severe thunderstorms approaching. “Will do!” She mocks salutes Talia before going back to her car and driving into town.

She approaches sandwich shop and decides she might as well get some lunch while she’s out. She parks her car and gets out. But before she can go in she hears some rapid footsteps and a voice call out “Elise?!” that makes her pause. She’s heard that voice before. She turns around and sees a gorgeous man with green eyes with the brightest smile. He has brown hair and is wearing a deputy uniform. Elise takes in a breath as she looks upon the face of her ex-boyfriend. “Jordan?”


	2. Two

Elise stares at him in disbelief. Was she dreaming? Did she pass out in her room? That would be the only logical explanation for why her ex, Jordan Parrish was standing right in front of her with the same grin he wore the last time she saw him. “I….It’s good to see you Elle what are you doing here?” He asks. “I just moved here actually…..for a few months anyways. I got a job so….wait why are you here?” He chuckles. “I moved here over a year ago. After I left the army…I….I really didn’t want to go back home….I wanted a fresh start…and I was sort of drawn here when I was looking for a place. Currently though I’m on break and trying to get some lunch.” Elise nods.

She doesn’t know really what to say. Now she can see why some of her cousins always said it was awkward running into an ex. But she thinks they don’t find it awkward for the same reason she does. Even though she and Jordan have been over with since she was 18 she still has feelings for him. Breaking up with him in the first place wasn’t easy either.

* * *

 

            _Elise steps out of her car and walks out into the field. It’s a warm summer day in June and she just graduated high school. She should feel happy but her insides are cold. She needs to be brave. She has to do this._

_She sees Jordan is leaning against a tree scrolling through his phone. She walks over to him, her palms sweating. Jordan looks up as he sees her approach. He smiles but it quickly fades when he sees the expression on her face. Elise sighs and leans against the tree next to him. “This isn’t gonna be one of those happy conversations is it?” Elise shakes her head. “Afraid not….” Jordan gently brushes the hair away from her face. “Whatever it is, you can tell me…..I mean I did pretty well when you told me you were a witch….” Elise giggles and has a sad smile on her face._

_Yeah he did take that well. Well better than most people would. He only fainted once when he saw she made floating orbs of light around her. Jordan frowns. “What is it, Elle?” He asks concerned. Elise takes a deep breath. “I think…..I think we need to break up….” She says not looking at him. She can hear Jordan’s sharp intake of breath and she can’t make herself look at him. She knows what he probably looks like. Crushed. It’s an expression she never wanted to see on his face._

_But this was necessary. Jordan was going to stay here and join the police department all for her. When they first started dating Jordan always told her how he wanted to join the army and travel the world and help people. But during prom he told her his plans had changed. That he wanted to stay with her in their tiny little town. And she couldn’t let him do that. She knows Jordan can do great things and she doesn’t want to hold him back._

_She doesn’t realize she’s crying til she feels Jordan gently wiping her cheek. He grips her hand in almost a pleading way. Like she will fade away if he lets go. Elise takes a steadying breath. “I just….I’m sorry….I can’t let you do this. I can’t be the reason you stay in this town. You have dreams Jordan! Good dreams. And I think you can accomplish a lot and I don’t want to be the one to hold you back.” She takes a chance and looks at him. Oh no. It’s like she thought. Jordan looks like a kicked lost puppy and it almost makes her want to take back everything she just said. “Elise….don’t…..don’t do this. Please, I love you.” Tears stream down her face harder. “I’m sorry I have to. I love you too Jordan. That’s why I have to let you go….”_

* * *

Elise doesn’t even know she’s zoned out until she sees Jordan looking at her concerned. “Alright?” He asks. “Yeah, sorry….must be jet lag….or car lag since I drove here.” That doesn’t lighten up his expression. “Sure you’re okay to drive?” Elise nods. “Yeah. I was going to get some lunch and then go back to the Hales. You know them? I’m sure you know Derek at least since you work at the station.” Jordan’s eyes light up. “You know the Hales?” Elise nods. “They’ve been friends of my family since before I was even born.” Jordan seemed to want to say something else but he quickly shuts his mouth. “It really was good to see you Elise…..” He finally settles on.” Elise blushes a bit. “Same to you….you haven’t changed a bit…..still the same Jordan….” She smiles a bit. Jordan smiles back but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah….”

He suddenly perks up. “Can….can I have your number? I wanna catch up sometime….or….would that be…” Elise’s eyes widen. “I….umm…..sure!” She gets out her phone and he gets out his. They exchange numbers. Elise puts her phone back in her bag and Jordan scratches his head awkwardly. “Well I better go….I need to get something to eat before getting back to the station…” Elise nods. “Sure…I’ll call you later…” Jordan nods. “Alright…” Elise walks away and can finally breathe again.  She walks toward Half-Moon Brew Café figuring she needs more of Laura’s bluntness and coffee than a sandwich.

 Seeing Jordan again…was not like she had planned in her head. Actually in her head she never planned to see him again. She broke his heart and she understood if he actually never wanted to see her ever again, even if he’s too nice to say it to her face. But seeing him opened old wounds again. It was her Jordan. The same lovable Jordan she knew since she was 13. And she realized she was very much still deeply in love with him.

Entering Laura’s café she is hit with the aroma of coffee beans and freshly baked pastries.  There isn’t many people here being it’s the middle of the day but it’s perfect. Elise makes her way up to the counter which is being manned by a happy-go-lucky girl. She smiles at Elise as she approaches the register. “Welcome to Half-Moon Brew, I’m Kira and how can I be of service today?” Elise can’t help but feel happier in the presence of this little ball of sunshine and smiles back. “Um, I’ll have a caramel frappe….umm….large…..and do you have any of those flaky raspberry tarts?” Kira brightens up at that. “We sure do, just got a fresh batch from the oven a moment ago.” “Great…I’ll have one of that. Both to go.”

Kira nods and rings up her total. Elise pays then waits as Kira makes her drink and grabs her pastries. She hands both of her drink and pastry to her a moment later. “Here you go and thank you for coming to the Half-Moon Brew. I hope you come again.” Elise nods. “Well thank you. Have a nice day.” Elise drops a nice tip in the jar for her as she leaves the café. As she gets to her car she realized she never talked to Laura. Oh well. She would have time later to catch up with her favorite Hale sibling. She might not even have been in anyways.

She gets to the Hale’s house right as it starts raining. Elise runs inside and into the kitchen. Talia is sitting at the kitchen table sipping on what looks like tea. However she’s not the only one in there. There’s four teenagers all leaning on the counter eating fruit and laughing at something probably someone said. She sat across from Talia at the table. “You’re back quick.” Talia observes. Elise shrugs. “Decided to just get some coffee from Laura’s café.” One of the girls looks over at Elise. She’s small with brown hair and eyes. She smiles when something clicks in her mind. “Elle?” Elise laughs. “Hey Cora.” She runs over and crushes her in a bear hug. “Mom, you didn’t tell me Elle was coming for a visit.” Elise scents her back as Cora scents her. Talia chuckles amused. “It was sort of a last minute thing. Elise is here to do some work for the pack.”

Cora slightly pulls away. “Either way. I’m glad you’re here. It’s been too long since anyone from your family has visited.” Elise can see the other three teens looking at Elise in confusion. Talia seemed to realize this. “Oh where are my manners. Elise these are my newest betas, Boyd.” She gestures to the tall muscular guy with dark skin who waves at her. “Erica” Talia gestures to the girl with bouncy blonde curls and a wolfish smile who also waves. “Hi.” She says excitedly “And Isaac.” Talia finishes gesturing to a timid looking boy with curly blonde hair. He nods at Elise in greeting but like Boyd says nothing. Elise smiles at them all. “Well as Talia said I’m Elise. It’s nice to meet you all.” Talia was about to say something Elise but the phone rang. She got up and went to answer it. “Hello? Oh hi Derek…yes….well…..yes….oh…” She looks at the teens who must hear whatever Derek is saying because they all start to frown. “Yeah they’re with me right now. They heard. Yeah…I guess I can….no you’re where you need to be. You got your orders from your boss. Be safe.” She hangs up. “What’s going on?” Elise asks.

Cora sighs dejectedly. “Derek can’t take us to Senior Scribe because he has to work a double shift. The sheriff wants every man and woman on the force available because of the storm tonight.” “Senior Scribe?” Erica nods. “It’s a tradition that every senior is supposed to do…” Talia looks at the four teens accusingly. “Which you all have been very vague what this Senior Scribe actually entails.” Cora tenses a bit. “It’s nothing bad mom….” Talia flashes her eyes at her daughter. Cora groans. “We just go to the library and all sign a shelf…..” Erica and Isaac both give her betrayed looks. Boyd looks like he expected this and continues eating his snack. 

Talia frowns. “That’s vandalism Cora!” “But mom! Every senior has been doing this for years now!”  “Your brother never has.” Erica snorts. Talia turns on her. Erica shrugs. “I saw his initials on a shelf when I went to check something out last year. Unless there’s another D.H. in Derek’s handwriting I don’t know about it is definitely him.” Talia sighs. “Fine. But I’m not going to be a part of this.” Cora’s eyes widen. “How will get there? Derek can’t because he’s at work. Dad won’t do it because you won’t Anthony and Laura both have their cars tonight so I can’t borrow theirs….” Talia smirks. “I guess you’ll just have to find a way if you want to go then.” She takes her tea mug and book and walks out.

Cora sits in the chair next to Elise. “I was really looking forward to Senior Scribe….” Elise sighs. She knows what Cora is getting at. She pulled this when she was younger all the time when she wanted something. “If you really want to go I’ll take you four…” Cora’s eyes light up. “Really?” Elise nods. “Yeah. Sure.” Suddenly she has an arm full of Cora. “Thanks Elle you’re the best.” Elise laughs. “That’s what I’m here for….but I’m going to take a nap so you better wake me up in time to go if you’re serious about going.

And she was. Ten minutes before they were supposed to be on the road Cora wakes Elise up with a bribe of coffee. A cup of coffee later they are on the road to the school.  The four teens are chattering excitedly about where they are going to sign their name. Suddenly Cora turns to Elise. “Hey Elle?” “Hm?” She responds not taking her eyes off the road. “Did you have something like this at your school?” She shakes her head. “Nah nothing this cool. All we did in my senior year was prank the faculty by putting a herd of goats in the cafeteria.” Cora and the other three laugh. “That sounds great actually. Elise laughs along. “Yeah. You had to be there to see our principal’s face as a goat tried to chew off her pencil skirt.” The teens laughed harder. Elise pulls up to the school a few minutes later. There were a few students milling around outside but all seems quiet. “I thought you said Scott and the others would meet us out here?” Isaac asks Cora. Cora looks around confused. “That’s what he texted me…” The four teens get out of Elise’s car and she follows suit. Cora looks around. “I don’t see them….oh there’s Stiles….with Argent….” Cora growls lowly.” Two dark haired people run up to them. One a girl the other a boy. The boy being her cousin Stiles. Who looks frantic? “Cora I’ve been trying to text you….” Cora interrupts him. “Where’s Scott? And why do you smell so distressed?” Argent who Elise guesses only could be Allison Argent speaks up. “Liam said Scott is in trouble. We need to get to the bridge on the other side of the school now!”

Cora’s eyes’ widen. “Why aren’t you there already? Let’s go!” Cora runs off at full speed and the other betas follow. Allison and Stiles seem to both notice Elise just as she runs past them to follow Cora. Talia will kill her if anything happens to her children under her watch. They run in the rain to the bridge. They hear grunts of pain and they see a boy around Cora’s age being stabbed in the gut by a guy who looks like a werewolf.

 However his claws that aren’t in the boy’s stomach are glowing blue. The boy is shifted but his eyes aren’t glowing. “Scott!” Stiles shouts out of breath just as he catches up. Elise notices Scott isn’t alone. The same girl from the coffee shop earlier is laying on the ground with a sword next to her. Kira was her name Elise thinks.  There’s another boy farther away from Scott and Kira. Something feels off about this third boy.

Suddenly Scott’s eyes glow red snarls. “You’re not taking my power.” He twist the creature’s arm which makes a crunch as it breaks. The creature screams in pain as Scott frees himself. It clutches its arm in pain. Scott stares the creature down. “Now you can either leave or I can continue breaking bones….” The creature scrambles away deciding his life was worth more than killing Scott.

Scott turns to the boy behind him and Kira. “Thanks for your help.” He nods then smiles mostly to himself it looks like. “You don’t remember me do you? I knew you in the fourth grade.” Stiles is scrutinizing the new guy just as Scott says. “Theo.”  If Stiles expression is anything to go by and the feeling in her gut, this Theo guy is not good news.


	3. Three

Scott still not paying attention to anyone but Theo asks. “What are you doing back?” Theo smirks. “I heard there was a new alpha in Beacon Hills. Besides Talia Hale, of course” He says nodding to Cora. “When I heard it was you Scott I couldn’t believe the same guy I knew back in fourth grade was an alpha now.” He then looks a little sheepish but Elise isn’t totally buying it. “I came back because I want to join your pack.” Scott looks surprised at that. “Really? I’ll….I’ll have to think on it.” Theo nods in understanding. “Of course.”

Later they are walking into the school. Elise plans on waiting outside the library while the others do what they came for. “I’m telling you Scott something isn’t right with Theo. I don’t trust him” Stiles tells Scott.  Scott doesn’t looked concerned. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about except the guy who just tried to kill me.” He’s holding one of the claws of the creature he pried out of his stomach after it ran away.  It’s glowing faintly blue. Stiles looks frustrated at Scott’s nonchalance attitude about Theo but doesn’t argue. He looks over at Elise and meets her eyes. He narrows them the tiniest bit as to not have anyone else notice but to get his point across.

Yes, Elise should’ve told Stiles and her uncle she was coming. That was dumb. Her uncle John is human, however Stiles is only half human. His mother Claudia is her father’s sister and is currently training to become the current head of the family. See, Elise is a witch but she’s also half what is called a Reaper. To put it in simple terms she basically is a creature with the power over life and death. Good and Evil. To maintain balance in the world. And because they are masters of death they can’t die themselves. At least until the universe is ending. That’s the theory her family has anyways.

 Stiles is also half-Reaper, however his full abilities haven’t come in yet. He’s started to be able to shift a little and has told her he’s been able to bring simple things back to life like flowers but he won’t become a full Reaper until his eighteenth birthday when he goes through a ceremony everyone in the family goes through.

It started with the patriarch of the family, Hades’ children who found out how to tap into the full potential by complete accident. The name of the ceremony is in ancient Latin but it basically translates to ‘the first and last death’. That means in order to become one with their Reaper side each family member must die. They can’t really die. But when their heart stops for that first time their human selves and their Reaper selves combine together in harmony.

The shift becomes easier then and more controllable as well with their powers and abilities. However Elise knows from talking to Stiles over the past few months that he hasn’t told any of his friends of what he is. Cora and her siblings know only because their family is one of the few that knows about Reapers. 

Reapers used to be well known throughout the supernatural community. They were respected by most and even feared by some. Nothing brings out the fear in people than someone that is death itself. However things centuries ago happened in her family that caused them to hide in the shadows. To work invisible. And as time wore on Reaper simply became a legend. Something scary that people warn their children about like the boogeyman.

Although being simply a legend does make her job easier. The jobs her family gets mostly involved taking people out of the picture that are messing with the Balance of the world. To fix messes and restore peace to areas. People never know they’re marked for the underworld until it’s too late. And she hopes it will be like this for Gerard. Simple and easy. Find him, mark him, and drag his evil ass down under.

As they approach the library a girl with fiery red hair approaches them. “There you all are.” She says exasperated. “You’re late.” Cora sighs. “Sorry Lyds, we got held up.” Stiles nods. “We’ll tell you about it later.” Lyds. This must be Lydia then. Lydia nods in response. She then turns her gaze on Elise herself. “Who are you?” For the first time it seems Scott and the others she hasn’t officially met all have their eyes on her as if they just realized she’s been with them this whole time. “I’m Elise.” Cora then interrupts her. “She’s staying with my family doing some work for the pack.” Scott looks at Cora. “How come Talia didn’t tell me?” He doesn’t seem angry just confused. “Last minute thing. She didn’t even tell me”

Elise nods. “Talia just called me two days ago asking for my help. So I packed up my bags and drove here.” Suddenly she feels someone sniffing her. “You don’t smell like a werewolf.” Someone says. She turns and sees a girl with cropped light brown hair and eyes that are narrowed at Elise. Something looks familiar about this girl but she can’t place her finger on it. “Lia!” Kira reprimands her. ‘Lia’ looks at Kira. “What? She doesn’t she could be a threat.” Cora growls. “Elle is not a threat, Malia” She steps towards Malia. Elise feels a fight coming on so she steps between the two girls. “Cora calm down. Malia is right. I’m not a wolf. I’m a witch.”

Allison freezes. “Aren’t witches supposed to all into blood magic and demon worshipping?” Elise raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t all hunters supposed to kill every supernatural being they see? See I can come up with stereotypes too.” Allison’s eyes flash pure gold at Elise. Well that’s a surprise. If any of the Argents were a werewolf she thought it would be Gerard. “I’m not much of a hunter anymore.” “And I don’t sacrifice baby goats to summon Lucifer. Think of me more like Deaton. Only less cryptic.” That gets a chuckle out of her. Allison looks at Cora. “I like her.” Cora smirks. “She’s very likable.” Malia seems to still be observing Elise. Whatever she’s looking for she seems to have found because she backs off from standing so close to Cora and goes over to Kira instead.

Scott sighs looking at packmates. Or at least Elise assumes Malia is his packmate. She only knows about Lydia, Stiles and Allison.  “Sorry about that…I’m Scott by the way” He apologizes to Elise. Elise shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s good to not immediately just trust anyone. I’m not saying you should be distrustful of everyone but it’s good not to accept everyone with open arms.”

Scott nods but Elise can’t tell if he knew what she meant. Kira smiles at Elise. “I recognize you now. You ordered something at Half-Moon Brew earlier today.” Elise nods. “Yeah, Kira right?” Kira nods looking amazed Elise remembered who she was. She then looks at Malia who is picking at her nails and nudges her. She looks up. “Oh. I’m Malia.” She says. “Nice to meet you.” Malia nods is almost a distracted way. Stiles is now biting at his nails and looking at the library entrance. Scott looks at his friend and nudges him.

That seems to bring him out of whatever trance he’s in. He looks at Elise again and says almost reluctantly. “I’m Stiles.” Elise smiles at him hoping to convey how sorry she is to him. “Nice to meet you…” He nods and walks into the library. Scott looks at his friend in disbelief then back at Elise. “I’m so sorry, he’s not usually like this.” Elise waves him off. “No worries. He seems to have a lot on his mind.”  Elise looks at Lydia. “And you are?” She asks politely to not seem like she already knows who she is. Lydia smiles. “I’m Lydia.” Elise eyes widen. “I heard about you. Cora has told me about you before.” Lydia smirks. “Good things I’m sure.” “All good things.

Lydia nods turns toward the library’s entrance. “Well if introductions are out of the way I’d like to get this over with.” She walks into the library and the others follow. Elise walks in as well and watches from the entrance. There’s several other students in the library and they’re all lined up near some shelves. Some have markers, other have pens but they all come up one by one and Elise guess signs their name/initials. As Scott’s pack and Cora and the others all line up Elise can hear Kira ask Lydia if this is vandalism. “Not….technically…” Is her response. Kira looks nervous but signs the shelf anyways when passed a marker.

After a while Cora and the others come back to Elise after they’re done signing. Scott and the rest of his pack other than Stiles waves goodbye at Elise and the others and leaves. Elise looks at the four teens. “Ready to go?” They all nods so Elise takes them back to the Hale house. She drops them off and makes some excuse that she needs to take care of something and if Talia is up that she will be back later. Cora nods seeming to get what Elise is going to do. The other betas look confused but don’t question it.

Elise is nervous but she has to get this out of the way.

She drives to the Stilinski household. She knows her uncle won’t be home but Stiles will. She sees his jeep parked in the driveway as she arrives. She parks behind it to give her uncle room if he comes home while she’s here. Elise gets out of the car and goes to the side of the house. Normally she’d knock like a normal person but she’s not sure if he would answer. She jumps onto the side roof and knocks on the window outside Stiles’ bedroom. She can see him typing away at his computer. He stops when he hears the knock and groans. He mutters about ‘stupid werewolves’ but freezes when he sees it’s her.

She can see it’s a debate in his mind but he finally unlocks and opens the window for her. “Elise.” He says unhappily. She hops in his room. She looks around. It hasn’t changed much in two years with the exception of a few band posters. “What are you doing here Elise?” She turns to him. “We need to talk.” Stiles crosses his arms. “So talk.” She looks at him. She can see how rigid he’s standing. “When did you lose control Stiles?” She asks concerned. Stiles shifts uncomfortable. “I partially shifted in the jeep on the way back. It is fine, I was by myself.” “Why don’t you just tell them? You’re entire friend group is supernatural…..” She asks gently.” Stiles growls at her. “We aren’t here to talk about me. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” He asks again emphasizing each word.

Elise straightens up. “Well Cora didn’t lie. I am here to help the Hales. Talia and Deaton have a few jobs that someone like us can take care of. And Peter wanted a favor from me.” Stiles nods but doesn’t relax. “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you but I didn’t have much time either. Talia called two days ago needing me here asap.” Stiles stares her down a bit more before finally relaxing. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “No, I’m sorry. I’m just….I’m stressed because of senior year….and keeping this a secret the more powerful I get has been hard on me. Even harder knowing the Hales are keeping this a secret for me too. Even within their own pack.” Stiles sits on the bed. “I wanna tell them but I’ve kept this a secret so long…..” He looks down. “I don’t want them to hate me….especially Scott and Isaac…”

Elise frowns. She can sense the distress from her cousin. She sits in the desk chair across from him. “I know this is hard but these are your friends. Sure they may be a little angry at first that you kept this from them but if they are true blue to you like I think they are, they’ll come back to you.” Stiles sighs. “I’ll tell them….soon….I’ll just need to think of how…” Elise nods. Stiles wipes his face and looks up at her. “So did you get the same bad feeling from Theo as I did?” Elise nods. “Something isn’t right about him. I don’t know him personally but something just doesn’t add up. He feels….wrong somehow.” Stiles nods. “He does. I knew Theo back in fourth grade and I’m not sure that’s him…” “Think it’s someone posing as him?” Stiles shrugs. “Could be.”

They talk for a bit longer before she lets him get some rest before school the next morning. He promises he’ll let his dad know both that he might tell the pack soon and that Elise is in town. Elise exits the house the normal way and goes back to her car. However she doesn’t return to the Hale house. There’s one more thing she needs to do before turning in for the night.

She needs to see Peter.


	4. Four

“Peter!” Elise yells knocking on his door. “Open up! I know you’re in there.” She growls and kicks the door. She’s been standing there for about ten minutes. She knows he’s home because Elise can see his stupid fancy car in the driveway. She’s about to knock again when the door suddenly opens. But it’s not Peter. The guy standing before her has brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. His hair is messy and he’s shirtless and in sweat pants. It’s Kian, Peter’s boyfriend of three years now.

Elise was the one to actually introduce them. Peter and Derek had come to visit her and celebrate her turning 21. She had already been planning a night at the local bar with some of her friends she met while in college including Kian and his sister who was Elise’s age, Carissa.

When Elise, Peter and Derek came to the bar to meet up with her friends, Kian and Peter hit it off almost immediately. She doesn’t remember much from that night since she drank, but from what Derek told her sometime an hour before Derek took her home Peter left the bar with Kian.

A few days later Peter left with Kian’s number and a smug look on his face.

 “Elise?” He says surprised. Elise walks past him. “Hey Kian is Peter home?” Kian closes the door. “Yeah he’s in the shower.” Elise sits on Peter’s couch. “Okay.”

Kian sits beside her. “What are you doing here?” Elise takes off her boots. “I’m doing some work for Talia and Peter wanted me to do a favor for him. So I know that being a full moon tonight he’s probably not sleeping that I’d come see him.” She tucks her feet underneath her.

Kian nods. “Well you’re right about that. He just got back from a run, hence the shower.” Elise smirks. “Oh a run? I thought there would’ve been other activities going on…” Kian rolls his eyes. He takes a glass of what looks like whiskey off the table and sips it. “I love him but I don’t wanna fuck him while he smells like the inside of a gym.”

“I heard that babe!” A voice calls out. A man with intense blue eyes and a permanent smug expression walks out from the hallway. “I didn’t know we had guests…..good to see you again Elle.” He smiles. Elise smiles back. “And you as well, Peter.” He leans down and kisses her on the cheek before looking at his boyfriend. “Now what was that comment I heard you say about me smelling like the inside of a gym?” Kian rolls his eyes. “You heard me perfectly well old man.” Peter growls. “I’m only five years older than you, brat.”

Elise takes Kian’s whiskey and drinks from it. “Okay you two, save the fucking for after I leave.” Peter turns his gaze back on her. “Or you can always take me up on my offer…..” Elise gives him a look. “Or not. I love you both, but no. Not sleeping with either of you. I’ve already told you sassy assholes aren’t my type. I’m already the sassy one in any relationship I’m in.” Peter pretends to pout before shrugging. “Suit yourself darling.”

He walks to the back of the house presumably his and Kian’s room. He comes out a minute later in sweatpants and sits on the couch on the other side of Kian. “Now what can I do for you, sweetheart?”

Elise sits up a bit more. “You tell me. You’re the one who said you had a favor to ask of me.” Peters face falls a bit. “Oh that.” Elise raises an eyebrow. She can definitely sense the tension from Peter. “Yeah that…..does this have anything to do why you and Talia are fighting? I noticed that by the way, you weren’t subtle.” Peter chuckles. “Wasn’t trying to be.” He sighs. “Well it’s not an easy favor to ask but…I need you to help me kill someone.” Oh…is that all? Sounds easy enough. She’s already having to kill Gerard, what’s one more body? “Sounds easy enough.” She says taking another sip of Kian’s drink. Kian gives her a look. “Hey that was mine!” Elise shrugs. “I know this isn’t the last of your whiskey, handsome.”

Kian gets up grumbling but goes to get another glass and the bottle of whiskey. Elise watches him a moment before looking back at Peter. “So who do you want dead?” Peter looks at her seriously. “The mother of my child.” Elise coughs and spits out the whiskey out of her mouth. “The what?”

Mother of his child? Elise didn’t even know Peter had a child, or even dated anyone prior to Kian. Peter sighs and explains about how Talia took his memories of his child and why she did. The mother of his child, named Corrine was a little angry when she found out a curse that had been put on her by a witch she murdered caused her to give part of her werecoyote abilities to her child.

Corrine apparently already had been morally ambiguous working as an assassin and being angry that a child she didn’t even want in the first place took her power from her she tried to kill her baby. Talia stopped her and managed to hide the child away from her. But to take extra precaution she didn’t let the rest of her pack know about the child and took the memories from Peter in case Corrine returned.

Peter sighs. “I understand why my sister did what she did, but…..I have a child. We could’ve protected her all these years! Instead Talia took it upon herself to think my daughter would be safer among humans.” Elise blinks. “Wow….that’s….so I’m guessing you got your memories back then?” Peter gives her a look. “Obviously…” “But how?” He explains all about how Scott’s pack took on a case to find a girl that went missing eight years previous named Malia Tate. Her mother and sister died in a car crash and for a long time people thought she went with them. They realized that she was still alive but stuck in a coyote form. They managed to turn her back into her human form but she wasn’t happy.

She had told Scott and the others she chose to stay that way because she felt guilty for the death of most of her family. That she caused the accident because she shifted during the full moon in the car. During the nogitsune situation she became one of Scott’s beta and started coming around more and more. “Wait…are you telling me Malia is your daughter?” Elise knew the girl seemed familiar but she would’ve never guess she was a Hale by blood. Peter nods. “Talia knew from the moment she saw her. That this was my daughter. The guilt my sister had already from what she did grew until she finally told the both of us and restored my memories.”

Peter looks away. “I…I haven’t directly spoken to Talia in two months. I’ve talked to her to get info when there’s something to be taken care of in the Preserve but….” Elise frowns. “You know she did what she thought was only right.” Peter growls and flashes his eyes. “Don’t you think I know that? My sister always does what she thinks is right, whether or not it hurts anybody in the end, as long as it was the right thing to do…” Peter shakes his head. “This is not something I can forgive her for easily. She did not give me a choice.”

Elise looks at him seriously. “And given the choice would you seriously choose that your daughter stay in an environment where Corrine could find her.” “Yes!” Peter says standing up. “I would. We could’ve protected her. I could’ve protected her. It’s not like it matters. Corrine is going to find Malia no matter where she’s at. I know her. She’s not going to give up until she gets the power she thinks is rightfully hers.” Elise nods. “What do you want me to do then?”

Peter sits back down. “I know my sister has other tasks for you but they don’t have to be completed right away. Argent is going to be hard to do anyways because last I heard he was in a nursing home coughing up black goo. The Nemeton has been weak before I was born I don’t think a week or two is going to make much more of a difference on it.” “Not that I would even know where to begin on healing it anyways.” Peter nods. “See? I have a contact.” He gets up and goes over to an end table next to the TV. He pulls out a card from one of the drawers.

“Here’s her number,” He says handing the card to Elise. It has the name Braeden Tandy and a phone number listed beneath it. “If it doesn’t work ask Derek for her number.” Elise looks at him confused. “Why would he know her number?” “Because she is his girlfriend.’

* * *

 

The next day she’s driving to the local animal clinic. She promised Talia that she was say hi to Alan Deaton who would be her biggest asset in healing the Nemeton since he knows it the best. She parks in front of the clinic and gets out. There’s only two cars besides hers in the parking lot. Deaton’s car and a motorcycle. She enters the clinic to see that it’s empty. “Hello? Alan?” She walks into the back to see Deaton studying something.

 Beside him is Scott. “Elise.” He says surprised as she walks in. “What are you doing here?” “She’s probably here to see me…” Deaton says not taking his eyes off of whatever he’s studying. Elise then notices it’s the claw from the previous night. “Is that from the thing that attacked you last night?” Scott nods. “I pulled it from my stomach. I’m hoping Deaton can tell me about it.”

Deaton looks up. “Well it’s not a claw….it looks like more like a talon of a harpy eagle.” “How would a werewolf get talons?” Scott wonders. Yes how would a werewolf get talons? Especially ones that glow bright blue. “What is the more interesting mystery here is how they absorbed your power. Especially since the only creature that’s should be capable of doing that is a beta of your own making, like Allison or Liam.” Scott seems to think on this. “Would the same be true of a beta that I didn’t bite, but let in my pack instead?” Someone like Theo perhaps?

When Deaton answers Scott he looks a bit grim. “Normally I would say no, but now it would seem that rules of the supernatural are not as ridged as I once believed….or someone is trying to change them.” Scott doesn’t look entirely happy with that answer but tells Deaton he better leave for school before morning traffic hits. He bids a farewell to them both and leaves the clinic.

As soon as Scott leaves Elise looks at Deaton very seriously. “You think someone is trying to change the rules?” The rules of the supernatural have been in place for as long as there’s been supernatural creatures. It’s part of the Balance. Even superpowered creatures have weaknesses after all. For instance, while Elise cannot die, if she were to sustain a large amount of damage her body would pass out for however long it took to reform and heal.

Deaton’s face gives her all the answer she needs but he says. “It would seem so. This creature who attacked Scott was nothing like I ever heard of before. A werewolf with blue talons? Nothing in my beastiary or yours for that matter would cover such a thing.” There were halfings which her book did cover but the creature that attacked them didn’t smell like a halfing. They have a very distinct scent and he didn’t have it. She says as much to Deaton. “If I were to guess, he smelled human to me….but that can’t be right…” She says troubled. Deaton nods. “I’ll have to do some more research on this. Now what did you come in here for?” He asks her.

Elise and Deaton discuss the Nemeton. Deaton says he hasn’t a clue on where to start on healing the thing but he gives her all his notes on it. A few minutes later she leaves with a novel’s worth of paper and no more answers than she came in with. But that’s usually the experience she has with Deaton.

She decides to head for some breakfast before sitting down to read this mountain of notes. She head to the local diner and heads on in. She sits down at one of the barstools at the main counter. Next to her is a guy in a deputy’s uniform sipping a cup of coffee. Elise orders a mug of the stuff for herself and does a double take when she realizes the guy next to her is Jordan. “Hey Jordan…” She says. He looks at her looking momentarily surprised before smiling. “Elle, fancy seeing you here.” Elise chuckles awkwardly. “Yeah…I came here to get some breakfast.” “And some heavy reading too it looks like.” He says nodding towards the papers she brought in with her. “Yeah…work related stuff….not fun reading.” Jordan chuckles. “Doesn’t look like it.”

Elise puts some sugar in her coffee when the waitress brings it to her. “So I’m guessing your shift hasn’t started yet?” Jordan shakes his head. “It has I’m just taking a break before I have to watch traffic.” Elise snorts. “Sounds intense.” Jordan nods. “Super intense. I had to even run a minor background check this morning, only the most dangerous assignments for me.” He snarks. Elise laughs. “Sounds like you’re frustrated.” Jordan takes a long drink from his coffee before answering. “I am. I thought I was good with the sheriff but for the last few months he’s been putting me on these minor jobs. I wish I knew what I done to break his trust.”

Elise frowns. She would definitely be talking to her uncle later. “That’s weird….anything odd happen before he started doing that?” Before Jordan can answer his phone rings. “Hello? Yes…I was about to head out….I know Clark….I’ll be there in twenty.” He hangs up. “Got chewed out?” Elise asks gently. Jordan sighs. “By another deputy no less. Apparently Stilinski didn’t want to do it himself so he got one of my co-workers to do it.”

 He finishes his coffee. “I gotta go but listen…..if you wanna take a break from that later why don’t you come to my place for dinner and we can catch up?” Elise stares at him a moment. Dinner with her ex? What could go wrong with that? She finally finds her voice. “Sure…but I need your address.” Jordan smiles brightly. “Great.” He takes a napkin a writes down his address on it. “So see you tonight then?” Elise nod. Jordan smiles brighter and leaves the diner.

Oh what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

 

The answer is, more than she bargained for. Elise texts Jordan who tells her to come over around seven when he should be home from his shift. She knocks on his apartment door five minute til seven. She adjusts her shirt nervously. Calm down Elise, its just dinner. With your ex. Who you haven’t seen in over six years. Before she can start panicking the door opens up to reveal Jordan. He’s out of his uniform and into a more casual Henley and jeans.

“Hey.” He moves aside to let her in. “Hi.” She tells him as she walks inside. She’s hit with an aroma of something good as soon as she enters the apartment. “Mmmm smells good….what are you making?” Jordan closes the door. “Steak.” “Yum. Can’t wait to eat.” Jordan smiles. Elise follows him to the kitchen where she sees a bowl of salad already made. He also set out a wine bottle and two glasses. “Wine?” He asks her. “Or would you like something else?” Elise smirks. “Well since you already went to all the trouble of setting out glasses I would love a glass of wine.” Jordan blushes as he pours them both a glass. As he hands her one the oven beeps. He takes out the steaks and puts one each on a plate.

He then puts them both on the counter next to the salad. Elise sits down at a bar stool and Jordan sits next to her. “So what have you been doing the past couple of years?” He asks her putting some salad on his plate. He nods to Elise who nods back and holds out her plate and allows him to put some on it. “Nothing much really. I went to college over in San Fran and got my degree in Business.” Jordan nods. “Have you started your own business yet?” Elise shakes her head. She swallows a bite of steak before answering. “First off I forgot how much of a good cook you are.” Jordan blushes again. “Thanks.” Elise smiles. “And to answer you I haven’t….been caught up doing small jobs the past two years.”

“Supernatural related ones?” Jordan asks her. He smirks. “You know, it’s okay to talk about that with me. I’m not so weirded out by it anymore.” Elise chuckles. “Yeah….I almost forgot you live in a small town populated by a ton of supernatural creatures.” “Including some of my co-workers.” Elise laughs. “Yeah….” She bites her lip and takes a sip of wine. “I technically have a business. If you consider taking care of people’s supernatural problems a business.” “And is that what you’re here for?” Elise isn’t sure if she should talk about this with Jordan. He may know Derek but that doesn’t mean he’s pack.

“Sort of. Talia Hale asked me to do a few things for her around the preserve. Honestly I think she wanted an excuse to see me.” She jokes mildly. Jordan however looks concerned. “Is it anything dangerous?” Elise smirks. “Nothing I can’t handle.” Jordan gives her a ‘be serious’ look. Elise rolls her eyes. “I’m serious Jordan. It’s nothing. “He doesn’t look convinced but he doesn’t push it. “So tell me what other menial jobs the good sheriff had you do today.”

* * *

 

After dinner they are sitting on his couch talking. Jordan put on some old movie on but neither of them are paying attention to it. Suddenly Elise pauses in the middle of her story about the time in college where she chased her roommate’s cat throughout the house when it stole her underwear. “What?” Jordan suddenly leans in and captures her lips in a kiss. Everything rational in Elise’s brain is telling her this is wrong. That this is her ex and she shouldn’t be kissing him. But her body doesn’t listen. She finds herself kissing him back.

Soon she finds herself straddling his lap. She can feel his hands sliding down from her shoulders down her back before resting on her hips. He bites her lip gently as their kisses get more intense. Every kiss lights up something deep within her. She hasn’t felt this way in years.

She pulls away for air and Jordan attaches his lips to her neck. Elise groans and rakes her hands down his chest. She slides a hand under his shirt and gently rakes her nails on his abs. He moans and pulls away and for a moment Elise could swear that his eyes looked bright orange. However looking again they look their normal green. He pulls off his shirt before kissing her again.

Elise can feel him reaching under her shirt. He feels around and makes a confused noise into the kiss. He looks confused but Elise simply takes off her shirt before undoing her bra from the front. “There you go.” Jordan’s gaze gets intense. He kisses her gently once more before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Later Elise is lying next to Jordan on his bed. Her head is laying on his chest and he’s gently tracing patterns with his finger on her back. “I forgot how good you were at that…” She says. He chuckles. “Me? What about you?” Elise laughs. “I guess I am pretty good.” Jordan laughs along with her before looking serious. “But seriously….can we talk about this?” Oh boy.


	5. Five

 

Elise takes a deep breath. Talking about it, sure, she could do that.  “Um….yeah…we probably should.” She rubs her face and sits up. She pulls her hand away and freezes. Is that what she thinks it is?  What is- Jordan says something but Elise isn’t listening. “Ellie?” Jordan asks. Elise is staring at her hands. That have six fingers. That isn’t right.  “I’m dreaming….” She says.

Suddenly Elise awakens in her bed. She looks around. She’s in the Hale house in her room. She sighs. It was only a dream. But it felt so real. Elise sits up and yawns stretching. Elise should’ve known it was just a dream. She knows Jordan. As much as she hopes he would be a smooth cook their entire relationship he burned every meal he attempted to make. Not to say he couldn’t have improved over the years but still. Also she was a mythology major, not a business major. She hasn’t wanted to be a business major since 11th grade

Plus she knows that Jordan wouldn’t just have sex with her without talking about it first. They broke up and Jordan isn’t just going to sleep with an ex without making sure this isn’t a mistake on either parties’ part. It’s what her brain wants though. Ever since she bumped into him the day before she can’t stop thinking about him. It’s only been six years since she last saw him but he’s changed a lot. He no longer wears glasses and he’s filled out nicely. He probably got Lasik Eye surgery to correct his vision and the muscle gain was most definitely from his years in the service.

She reaches over to the nightstand and grabs her phone. It’s only just after three. Plenty of time to get ready for the real dinner she’s having tonight with Jordan.   


            Elise gets dressed in a simple dress and leggings. She leaves her room and goes out into the living room where she sees Derek lounging on the couch. She plops down beside him. “Hey get off work early?” Derek shakes his head. “No I had today off.” Elise nods. “Ah. Okay.” He looks her up and down. “What are you all dolled up for?” She blushes. “I-um…I’m going to see an old friend of mine.” Derek raises an eyebrow. “Do you wear your date night dress for all your old friends?” Elise glares at him. “Shut up.” Because she’s a mature person. This is totally not her date night-oh wait it is.

He laughs at her looking at herself in disbelief. “Forgot what you put on?” “I better change.” She says standing up. Derek takes her hand and pulls her back down onto the couch. “No, you don’t have to change you look good.” He tells Elise earnestly.

Elise blush. “Thanks.” She picks at the ends of her dress. Derek furrows his eyebrows. “You smell nervous.” Elise chuckles. Werewolf stupid senses. “Because I am.”

Derek frowns. “Why? It’s just an old friend right?” Elise lays her head back. “More than that….he’s actually my ex.”

She looks over to see Derek giving her a surprised look. He quickly shakes it off. “Your ex? Why did you agree to meet up with any ex?” Elise groans. “Because I’m stupid? We broke up….well I broke up with him but we didn’t hate each other or anything. Actually I’m surprised he doesn’t hate me because of how I dumped him.”

Derek softens his gaze. “It couldn’t have been that bad.” Elise frowns. “It was. His brother told me he was planning to propose to me before I broke up with him.” Derek gives a low whistle. “Damn.” Elise takes a throw pillow and puts it over her face. “I felt so horrible. But I needed to break up with him. He was going to give up all his plans and dreams to stay in Ashwood with me and become a deputy.”

Derek is silent for so long Elise wonders how hard he’s judging her. She takes off the pillow to see him have a thoughtful look. “Maybe his plans changed. Maybe you became his dream.” Elise bites his lip. “I didn’t want to hold him back though. He wanted to do some good in the world. I didn’t want to be the reason he didn’t do it.”

Now Derek is giving her a judgy look. “But that’s not your decision to make. I know you didn’t want to hold him back but that didn’t matter. He clearly wanted you it sounds like.”

Elise sighs. “Yeah, maybe.” Derek rubs her shoulder. “Cheer up. He obviously doesn’t hate you if he wants to have dinner with you.” Elise runs her hands in her hair. “I hope so….because things might become awkward at work otherwise…” Derek gives her a confused look. “Wait. What?” “The guy I’m talking about is Jordan Parrish.” Derek’s eye’s bulge in his head. “What.” Elise laughs nervously. “Yeah…” Derek takes his hand off of her. “You know him?” Elise nods. “Yeah…since we were 13. Our families lived in the same neighborhood and we went to the same middle and high school.” Derek nods. “Interesting…”

Elise nods. “Yeah. How long has he been here in BH?” Derek thinks. “About a year and a half, give or take a few months.” “That long?” Derek nods. “Yeah. He said he was drawn here after he left the military. He wanted a fresh start and this place seemed to call to him. Surprisingly we didn’t have to worry about the supernatural secret because it seems like he already knew. Although knowing you dated him makes that make a lot more sense.” Elise chuckles nervously. “Yeah….”

Derek stares at her. “Why are you laughing like that?” “Because Jordan kind of knew about the supernatural before I told him.” “What? How?” Derek asks. Elise takes a deep breath. “Okay….do not get mad, big guy and I mean it! Jordan comes from a hunter family.” Derek freezes and growls his eyes flashing gold. “What.” Elise holds up her hands. “Hey. Calm down. It’s fine. Jordan isn’t going to hurt anyone. His family doesn’t follow that ‘we hunt those who hunt us’ bullshit code. They follow their own.” Derek stops growling and his eyes go back to normal.

“What code do they follow then?” He asks tense. In hindsight Elise probably should’ve mentioned that as soon as she found out Jordan knew the Hales. With what happened with Kate and the fire, it’s probably been a little tense whenever a hunter is involved. Jordan or his family isn’t like that though. They value supernatural creature’s lives just as much as human’s. As long as they just live their lives and leave the general populate alone the Parrish family doesn’t go after them. They only go after ones that threaten innocent people. She tells Derek this.

He still looks wary but she can feel him relaxing. “I don’t like this. He knew what we were for months now and he hasn’t said anything.” “Probably because he’s technically not a hunter? He came from a hunter family and got most of the training involved but that’s not the path he wanted for himself.” Derek nods. “I…I’m so confused. Jordan has been a good friend and has even helped us on occasion. And what really throws me off is Jordan isn’t human.”

It’s Elise’s turn to be shocked. “Wait what? He’s not…..what are you talking about Der? Jordan is definitely human.” Derek shakes his head. He then explains about a few months ago a monster came into Beacon Hills wanting territory. It fought the pack tooth and nail. They got it in the end but not before it set Jordan’s cruiser on fire with him in it. The car went up in flames however instead of retrieving a dead body, Jordan burst from the car, black with ash and eyes glowing orange. They still don’t know what he is but they’re looking into it.

“And Jordan has no idea?” Derek shakes his head. “No. He thought he was pretty human himself. It shocked the hell out of him. I think he’s trying to pretend he’s still normal. I don’t blame him. I would be too if I was in his situation.” “Do you have any leads?” Derek shakes his head. “All we know is he’s impervious to fire and his eye glow orange. Doesn’t exactly trim down the list any. Paige thinks he might be a dragon. But that might be more excitement on her part for actually wanting to meet a real dragon.”

“Speaking of Paige, where is she?” Paige has been Derek’s girlfriend since the 11th grade. She was a human girl he met when he accidently stumbled into the music room after hearing her play. At first she ignored him but soon warmed up to him. Derek was reluctant to date her because of the whole werewolf thing, but when he found out she already knew and she didn’t care what he was, she just liked him, he took a chance and asked her out.

They’ve been dating ever since. The last time Elise came to Beacon Hills there had been talk of finally giving her the bite or making her an immortal human. Whatever she wanted to choose.  Derek sighs wistfully. “She’s in San Francisco at the moment. She’s been busy trying to get into his orchestra group. If they take her on she’ll be going there a lot.” “You okay with that.” Derek nods. “I just want her to be happy.” Elise smiles. She however remembers something else she was told yesterday.

“Can I ask you something?” Derek looks mildly confused but nods. “If you’re dating Paige why did Peter say you’re dating someone named Braeden?” Derek sighs. “Because Peter can’t keep his mouth shut?” Elise raises an eyebrow. Infidelity is not in Derek’s nature. He’s a romantic at heart and it would kill him to be unfaithful to someone he loved so this is really confusing Elise.

Derek gives her a pleading look. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not it. Paige knows about her.” “She does?” Derek nods. “She even pushed me to ask her out. Paige says she’s straight but she’s willing to be in a poly relationship if Braeden was. It’s kind of a new thing. We’re all trying to figure things out. There’s a lot of talking involved and I haven’t told anyone in the family yet. Peter only knows because he’s a nosy bastard and he wanted to ask a favor from Braeden and kind of found out about us by accident. He’s supportive in his own weird way.” Derek wrinkles his nose.  “I think Peter is the last person who’s gonna judge you on anything.” Derek nods. “True…wait. Why did he tell you about Braeden anyways?”

Elise gives him a basic run down on everything Peter asked of her. Derek lays his head back. “If mom finds out….” “Which she will not Derek. You’re not going to tell her anything. I agree with Peter that this woman needs to be taken out. I don’t know why your mother let her get away in the first place knowing what she tried to do to her own brother’s kid.” Elise loves Talia to death and even agrees that most of what she does is because she thinks it’s the right thing, even things like this make no sense to her.

Corrine is a dangerous woman. Not just to Malia but the Hale’s in general. Did Talia not think that she wouldn’t come back for revenge on the family that prevented her from following through with killing her daughter?

Derek doesn’t look happy but he agrees. Elise’s phone suddenly beeps. It’s her alarm reminding her she needs to leave. “I need to go…” Derek frowns but nods. “Have fun…and be safe.” He gives her a serious look.

Elise rolls her eyes. “Will do!” She kisses his cheek and grabs her purse before heading over to Jordan’s apartment. She knocks on the door as soon as she finds the right one and waits. She hopes she didn’t come too early. The door opens to reveal Jordan. He smiles at Elise. “Elise! Glad you made it. Come on in.” She walks into the apartment. It looks almost exactly like in her dream which throws her for a loop for a minute.

She must have been standing there for too long because Jordan places a hand on her shoulder making her jump. “Everything okay?” He looks at her concerned. Elise nods. “Yeah….just….I guess some things don’t change.” She says. He looks confused. “Your posters.” She says thinking quickly. She gestures at the Star Wars posters hanging over on the wall. “Still the same nerd I knew back in high school.” She teases.

Jordan rolls his eyes. “Psh, you thought it was sexy.” Elise laughs. “I honestly didn’t know anyone could make that many dirty jokes in bed using Star Wars and Lord of the Ring references but you proved me wrong.” Jordan blushes and clears his throat. “What can I say? I had ambition.” Elise giggles. “You sure did.”

Jordan stands there for a moment before shaking his head. “So if you remember, I absolutely suck at cooking so I opted for the safer and time saving option and went ahead and got take out.” He tells her gesturing to the Chinese food on the table. “Did you get orange chicken?” “…Yes?” Elise smiles. “You’re good then. You ready to eat?” Jordan has a look of relief on his face. “Hell yes!”

They both get some water to drink then sit down to dig in. While they were eating they both catch up on what they’ve been doing the past six years. “So you opened your own supernatural business.” Elise nods. “Yeah I’ve been helping out people with their supernatural problems on the side since my freshman year of college but only recently have I made it my career. I had a job as a bartender from when I was 21 til about 6 months ago. That’s when I decided I wanted to do this full time. My boss understood. He’s a cool dude.”

Jordan nods. “You sound like you’ve had a more interesting time than I had.” Elise raises an eyebrow. “Really? But you were in the army.” Jordan sighs. “It was nice at first. Especially knowing I was helping people out. But it was taxing after a while. I needed a change. So I got honorably discharged. I was in therapy regularly for about six months. I wasn’t dealing with anything right when I first got back.  I just wanted to start over completely and forget. The starting over was okay but to push back everything in my mind wasn’t good. So I worked on it and when I was sound enough I decided to look for that fresh start I wanted. This place just seemed to call out to me.”

 Elise frowns. “Are, are you handling things better now?” Jordan nods. “I got a therapist here that’s helping me deal with things too. I wouldn’t have been cleared to be a deputy if they weren’t sure I was going to be able to handle it well. I have my days but this is nothing like the army. This town is pretty quiet considering its residents.”

Elise nods absentmindedly. Jordan looks at her frowning. “You’re spacing out again Elle.” Elise shakes her head. “What? Sorry..I was just thinking…” “About what?” “I kinda told Derek about your family earlier.” Now it’s Jordan’s turn to stare. “What?” “I’m sorry. It just kind of came out and he was curious how you knew about the supernatural.” Jordan groans. “I wish you would’ve let me tell that secret.” Elise frowns. “I can’t go back and change the past now.” Jordan sighs. “I know. But next time, let me handle it at my own pace.” Elise nods. However because her filter is completely shot tonight she blurts out. “Well when were you going to tell me you weren’t human anymore?”

Jordan’s eyes widen. “How did you-Derek….Elise…I.” He trails off looking helpless. “I didn’t even know I was less than human til a few months ago. And I still don’t know what I am. I just.” Elise holds a hand. “Don’t worry about it Jordan. I’m sorry if that sounded mean I just…I’m shocked is all. I guess bumping into each other for the first time in six years that wouldn’t be the first thing on your mind.” Jordan nods. “I’m still sorry.” Elise shakes her head. “Nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who accused you of something that you didn’t need to be accused of.”

The rest of dinner was silent. There was clear tension in the air. Elise should’ve kept her mouth shut. But of course she couldn’t. She just found out Jordan wasn’t human. She wants to know what he is and how he became less than human. She has so many questions. But she accused Jordan of not telling her something when she hasn’t been privy to anything involving him in six years. She lost that privilege when she broke up with him. She forgot that for a moment though.

After dinner Jordan looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t. They end up awkwardly saying goodbye and giving halfhearted promises to call one another. She leaves the apartment feeling worse than before she came. She needs to get some energy out. She texts Stiles to see if he’s home. When he answers he is she heads to his house. Her uncle is yet again not home, taking another night shift so she parks in the driveway and heads up to Stiles’ room. “Come in.” Elise enters. Stiles is typing away at the computer looking something up. “Whatcha doing?” “Looking up everything on Theo. Something is not right about him. I want to get to the bottom of it. You can help if you want.” She sees he’s already got a board started for Theo. “As interesting as that sounds I was thinking we could do something else.” Stiles stops typing and turns around. “Like what?” “I was thinking since you’re getting your reaper abilities we could start your training tonight.” Suddenly Stiles looks uncomfortable. “That won’t be needed.” “What do you mean?” “I mean…” He takes a deep breath. “I’m already a full reaper.”


End file.
